Domesticity
by rokeat
Summary: A collection of domestic light drabbles about Blam's life together. CHAPTER 1: For their weekly movie night, Blaine suggest a horror movie. Sam might not be too much into it.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **Hi, again! Apparently I'm on fire this weekend! :) This will just be a silly collection of drabbles based on Blam's life together. I'll write one whenever I have an idea and post it here, without much conitnuity between the chapters, and lighter than my usual stories. I hope you enjoy it too! ;)_

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER SUMMARY: For their weekly movie night, Blaine suggest a horror movie. Sam might not be too much into it.<em>

**WEEKLY MOVIE NIGHT**

"Hey, sweetie" Sam greeted his boyfriend while entering the apartment they shared, carefully shaking his umbrella outside the door so as not to drench the floor of their place.

"Hi, love" Blaine answered with the widest smile he could muster as he finished drawing all the curtains in the room and walked to his lover to greet him and capture his lips in a loving kiss. "You're all wet"

"Yeah, it's pouring outside" Sam confirmed, getting his arms around his boyfriend's waist to bring him closer to him and give him a kiss of his own. "Luckily for me, it's so warm in here" Sam joked, gently kissing Blaine's neck.

"Geez, you're cold" Blaine exclaimed with a high pitch voice when their skins made contact. "Go and change into a dry and fluffy sweater while I finish making some popcorn, honey. Our weekly movie night is about to start"

Blaine gently disentangled himself from Sam's octopus arms and lips with a chuckle and pushed him towards their room. Sam reluctantly complied in the end and went to change into drier clothing.

"Why did you draw all the curtains?" Sam asked from the room.

"I thought it would help create the right atmosphere for a creepy movie" Blaine yelled back, as he took the pan with the popcorn out of the fire.

"A creepy movie?" Sam asked, coming back to the living room again in dry and comfortable clothes, with a surprised expression on his face.

"Yeah, I realized we've never watched a horror movie together, how crazy is that?" Blaine asked, chuckling and shaking his head at the fact they've never done something so common after so many years together, as friends first and as a couple later.

"What are you talking about, we've watched tones of horror movies together" Sam replied, grabbing some refreshments from the fridge to go with the popcorn.

"Tell me one" Blaine dared him, leaving the enormous bowl full of popcorn on the coffee table in front of the sofa and moving to switch off all the lights until they were only illuminated by the TV.

"Well… there was that one… with the…" Sam tried, but even he could tell he was not fooling anyone.

"See?" Blaine happily remarked, glad to be right, as he sat on the sofa and patted the space next to him for his boyfriend to sit. "There has to be a first time for everything"

"So what are we going to watch, then?" Sam asked, and as soon as his butt touched the sofa, Blaine jumped into his arms and snuggled on his chest, glad of the extra warmth that Sam's body always provide.

"_The Amytiville horror_, the Ryan Reynolds version from 2005. I've heard it's pretty scary"

"Great" Sam mumbled to himself, but Blaine heard him.

"What's wrong? Are you one of those _machos_ that always claim the movie is not scary enough?" Blaine asked, lifting his head from Sam's chest to look at him.

"Well, you have to admit that if a scary movie is not scary, it's like a total waste of time, isn't it?" Sam tried to reason with his boyfriend, but Blaine was having none of it.

"Can we just give it a chance before deciding it's not worth it?" Blaine pleaded, giving Sam his best version of his puppy eyes that he knew his boyfriend couldn't resist, and that time was no exception.

"Ok, fine by me" Sam relented. "But are you sure you want to watch this? I don't want you to get too scared and not be able to sleep later. You are too much of an insomniac without fueling it"

"Oh, don't worry about me, love, I'm sure you'll hold me and protect me if I get scared. You're my knight in shining armor, after all" Blaine smiled adoringly at him before nesting himself in Sam's chest once again and resting the popcorn bowl on Sam's lap so they could both reach it. "Ready?" Blaine asked, holding the remote on his hand and pointing it at the TV.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Sam mumbled, and Blaine decided to ignore his boyfriend's grumpiness.

Blaine chatted amicably through the introduction of the film, hardly noticing Sam was only answering with monosyllables. But only a few minutes into the film, things started to get intense and Blaine shivered a bit and chuckled nervously, looking embarrassedly at his boyfriend.

"It's getting creepy" Blaine said, with a chuckle.

Sam's only answer was to struggle to smile back at him and squeeze him more strongly to his chest. Too strongly.

"Ouch, honey, I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but don't squeeze me so tight, you're hurting me" Blaine laughed, only half joking.

"Sorry" Sam apologized and slightly lessened his grip on his boyfriend –if only for a couple of minutes.

It wasn't that long until the first fright, although still small, came, with the bad luck that some thunder from the storm outside resounded all through the house at the same time. The combination of both stimuli made Sam jump so brusquely that it hurt Blaine's neck –still resting on his chest– and made the bowl fall to the floor, with all the popcorn spreading on their feet.

"Ouch!" Blaine exclaimed, holding a hand to his neck.

"I'm so sorry!" Sam immediately apologized, moving to massage's Blaine's neck for him with both his hands. "I wasn't expecting the thunder"

"It's okay" Blaine answered, gently removing Sam's hands from his neck to let him know he was alright. "But you're sweeping that disaster later"

"Deal" Sam agreed, still feeling guilty, and opened his arms for his boyfriend to fall into them again, though Blaine refused this time.

"I think I'll just sit at your side, just in case more thunder decides to join the party" Blaine explained, kind of sarcastically, and he sat up next to Sam.

As the movie went on, Sam was feeling increasingly uncomfortable, now that he didn't have Blaine's body in his arm to squeeze when he got nervous –not scared, just nervous–, so after a while, he couldn't resist it any longer and he hooked his arm with Blaine's.

"I thought you'd be scared" Sam justified himself when Blaine looked questioningly at him.

"Yeah, lucky me you're so thoughtful" Blaine answered, his voice full of irony.

But when the storm outside continued unabated, or even grew stronger, and the flash of lights could be seen even through the curtains, and then the tension on the film escalated quickly towards another fright, Sam couldn't stand it anymore and hid his face on Blaine's shoulder while clinging painfully to his arm.

"Blaine, please, make it stop!" Sam yelled, his voice muffled with Blaine's sweater, and the latter hurriedly grabbed the remote and pressed on the _stop_ button.

"Sam, honey!" Blaine worriedly called, his hand moving on its own accord to Sam's hair to gently caress it comfortingly. "Are you alright?"

"Don't let them get into our TV again" Sam begged, his face still hidden.

"I won't" Blaine assured him.

"Promise me" Sam pleaded again.

"I promise" Blaine complied, resting a tender kiss on the top of Sam's head.

"Good"

"Sam"

"Mmmm?"

"You're cutting off circulation in my arm, honey"

"Sorry" Sam apologized, finally raising his face from Blaine's shoulder to let go of his arm and snuggle on his chest instead, reversing their previous position, now he being the one in the need for comfort.

"I think I already know the answer" Blaine started, squeezing Sam's body strongly to his chest, "but you don't like scary movies?"

"No" Sam admitted, shaking his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine asked, starting to find the situation funny now the initial worry was dissipating.

"I didn't want you to think I'm a weak coward" the blond boy confessed, mortified about what opinion his boyfriend was going to have of him from then on.

"Sam" Blaine said, gently pulling on Sam's chin to look at his boyfriend's face. "Did you really think I was going to think less of you because you don't like horror movies?"

"I like being your protector, your knight in shining armor as you said. I didn't want you to know I'm not as brave as I seem" Sam answered, pouting in a childlike manner that made Blaine laugh wholeheartedly.

"You're just silly, let me tell you that" Blaine admonished him, gently punching him in the chest to show him he was just joking.

"Hey, you're supposed to be comforting me, not insulting me" Sam protested, but Blaine was glad to see a little smile breaking into his boyfriend's lips.

"Ok, then let me tell you that if there is one thing in which my perfect beautiful boyfriend is not the bravest man in the world, I'm so glad it's in watching some stupid movies. I think I can live without that, because I know he will protect me from everything else, and I think that is a huge thing"

"Really?" Sam asked, smiling tenderly at his sweet boyfriend.

"Of course, really" Blaine guaranteed him of it with a quick peck to Sam's lips. "Are you feeling better now?" Blaine asked, his hand moving again to idly play with the hair on Sam's forehead.

"A little" Sam admitted, with an embarrassed smile.

"Let me draw the curtains open" Blaine suggested, standing up.

"Be careful!" Sam yelled at his retreating back, making Blaine jump.

"What?" he asked, fearfully.

"There could be someone behind the window wanting to hurt you" Sam warned him, and Blaine was glad he had his back to his boyfriend so he wouldn't see him rolling his eyes.

"Oh my God, Sam, really?" he asked, and he opened all the curtains as quickly as he could so as not to prolong the scary moment for Sam. "Is it better like this?"

"Isn't it too dark still?" Sam asked, trying to sound casual, but judging by the sigh Blaine answered him with, he didn't succeed.

"Do you want me to light a lamp?" Blaine offered.

"Yes, please"

"If the lights went out now because of the storm, it would be so funny" Blaine said, chuckling at the thought.

"Don't even joke about that" Sam admonished him while waiting for him to return to his side.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" Blaine asked, leaning against the sofa's back rest.

"Could you come and put your arms around me to protect me?" Sam pleaded with a pout that knew Blaine would not be able to resist.

"Of course, love" Blaine replied with an affectionate chuckle, before he went around the sofa to sit and envelop his boyfriend with his arms. "Whatever you need"

"You're the best" Sam answered, accommodating himself in Blaine's chest and nuzzling his boyfriend's neck with his nose. "Maybe we could watch _Toy Story_ now"

"Sure" Blaine immediately agreed, knowing that was one of Sam's comfort movies. "Let me get it"

Blaine stood up again and picked the DVD case from the shelf to put the disc on the player. He smiled at his boyfriend reassuringly and sat back down next to him, but just as he was making himself comfortable again, his boyfriend had another request.

"And maybe you could do some more popcorn too. You know, to make me feel better" Sam asked, looking as the perfect image of innocence.

"Ok" Blaine agreed and stood up again, more reluctantly that time as he got the idea that Sam was taking advantage of the situation.

"You could bring some chocolates too, if you don't mind. I think I'll need them after such a terrible ordeal" Sam yelled from the living room as Blaine made the second bowl of popcorn that day and tried not to get annoyed. "And more refreshments!"

"Remind me to never suggest a creepy movie again" Blaine said as he finally made his way back to the sofa and gave Sam all he had asked for.

"Oh, I will" Sam promised, giving Blaine a chaste kiss in gratitude.

Blaine pressed the _play _button and it wasn't long since Sam started laughing and enjoying the movie and they could both finally relax.

"Do you think we could we leave a little light on tonight?" Sam asked out of nothing after a while, looking a little embarrassed.

"Ok" Blaine agreed with a resigned sigh, cursing himself for having the brilliant idea of watching a horror movie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **So what do you think? Could this be interesting?_


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER SUMMARY: Sam thought getting in the shower with his boyfriend would be a fun way to distract him from going out that night._

**SLIPPERY SHOWERS**

"Honey, I'm home!" Sam shouted from the door to their apartment as soon as he was in.

Not that he was expecting Blaine to jump on him and kiss him breathless –though he had to admit he still did sometimes–, but at least a little peck and a nice word would have been nice. But not today. He was met by an empty and silent living room, and he wondered where his boyfriend might be. His jacket was hanging out on the rack, and his bag was resting on the table, so he knew he had made it home. Maybe he would be taking a nap? He didn't usually slept at day, but since they were going out for dinner with Tina and Mike maybe he wanted to feel fresh for it.

Their bedroom was as empty as the living room had been, but the noise coming from the bathroom told Sam that his partner was taking a shower. With a mischievous smile, Sam started stripping with the idea of joining him. He knew Blaine would complain about getting ready and not having the time for that, but he also knew he would shut up and relent as soon as Sam started kissing and biting his neck. It never failed. And maybe, only maybe, Blaine would be feeling so happy and carefree and in love in the aftermath of their lovemaking that Sam would be able to convince him to skip the dinner with their friends and stay home to continue their private little party.

It was not that Sam didn't like Tina and Mike. Mike was one of his best friends, after all. And Tina was too, but sometimes she could be so… so… annoying! He felt bad for thinking like that; she was an incredibly good friend for Blaine, after all, but well… sometimes hanging out with her could get a little overwhelming. And after a hard day's work, the only thing Sam wanted was to snuggle on his sofa with the love of his life and watch bad TV until Blaine's head would undoubtedly fell on his shoulder as he passed out at mid sentence. Sam simply loved their simple life, and sometimes he didn't like sharing Blaine with the rest of the world.

With the purpose of surprising his passionate boyfriend and making him feel like he was in heaven, he left all his clothes on the floor –he'd deal with Blaine's frustrated sighs later– and opened the door as silently as he could. He could hardly stop giggling as he tiptoed across the bathroom and only opened the curtain enough for him to able to slip into the bathtub unnoticed. Not that he needed to worry, because Blaine was completely concentrated on washing his hair, his back to Sam and his head under the fall and noise of the water.

Still trying not to make any sound, Sam finally decided to make his presence known by blowing a little air on the back of Blaine's neck at the same time that he playfully smacked his butt. But his actions were so unexpected that Blaine screamed, jumped out of his skin and turned around and punched Sam's face, all in one swift move.

Not being ready for that kind of welcome, Sam lost his balance and slipped on the slick surface of the bathtub and fell heavily on his bottom with a groan.

"Oh my God, Sam!" Blaine exclaimed as soon as he saw who it was. "I'm so sorry!"

"Did you just punch me?" Sam asked, more surprised than really reproachful.

"I didn't know it was you!" Blaine tried to defend himself.

"Who was it supposed to be?!" Sam exclaimed in disbelief.

"I don't know, I was not expecting anyone! It was pure instinct!"

"Well, I surely wasn't expecting this!"

"Then you shouldn't creep up on people like that!" Blaine protested vigorously, feeling Sam was to blame in the whole incident too.

"I was only trying to be romantic!" Sam argued, conveniently omitting about the part of trying to distract his boyfriend from their double date.

"Well, next time try a romantic gesture that doesn't stop my heart!" Blaine whined, putting a hand to his chest to show how affected he was as he finally turned the tap off.

"Hey, last time I checked I was the one being injured!" Sam answered, though he immediately regretted it when he saw how guilty it made Blaine feel.

"Oh, Sam, I'm so sorry, I really didn't want to hurt you. Forgive me" Blaine apologized, kneeling next to his boyfriend.

"I know that, you silly, don't worry" he answered, because he knew Blaine would never hurt him on purpose and, to be honest, he was partly to blame.

"Are you alright?" Blaine answered honestly, bringing a hand to Sam's shoulder to rub it comfortingly.

"Well, the punch wasn't that bad" he answered sincerely, because with all the movement Blaine had hardly brushed his cheek. "But the fall… Is it possible to break your butt?"

"Don't joke with that, one of my classmates at NYADA once fell onto her bottom like that and broke her coccyx" Blaine answered, sounding quite worried.

"That doesn't sound like fun" Sam answered with a chuckle, and Blaine could see he was not taking it seriously.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital to have you checked" Blaine suggested with the best of intentions, but Sam didn't even want to hear about it.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be embarrassing at all. _Hey doctor, I think I broke my butt. How? When I slipped in the shower while I was trying to bang my boyfriend_. Yeah, not going to happen" Sam answered, his cheeks flushing just thinking about having to go to the hospital for an injury like that. Especially considering he wasn't actually so badly hurt!

"Do you think you can stand up?" Blaine answered, already putting his hands under Sam's armpits to help him get up.

"Well, I can try" Sam answered dramatically, and he made quite a show of letting Blaine put with most of his weight as he stood up, perching on his smaller boyfriend almost immediately. Because yeah, it didn't hurt that bad, but he liked it when Blaine took care of him like that.

"Let's get you to our room and put some clothes on you" Blaine suggested, and Sam was about to argue when he felt Blaine's naked body brushing with his own all the way through their apartment, but he didn't think making advances towards his hot boyfriend in their current situation would be a well received move.

"Maybe we should cancel the dinner with Tina and Mike" Blaine suggested once he deposited Sam on the bed and got clothes for the both of them out of the closet.

Yes! That was it, the perfect plan just appearing out of nowhere right in front of him! If he could manage the perfect balance between looking hurt enough to skip the dinner but not hurt enough so as to need a doctor, he was sure he could have the perfect sofa night he had pictured in his head for him and his dreamy boyfriend!

"No, B, I know how much you were looking forward to have dinner with them" Sam answered, shaking his head with a sigh so he would look like a martyr doing a big sacrifice.

"Yeah, but if you are in so much pain…" his boyfriend answered because well, that was Blaine, kindhearted and completely oblivious.

"I will do it for you, babe, even if I have to take it a little slow" Sam assured him, trying not to let a reveling smile break on his lips.

"Alright, if you're sure" Blaine answered with a shrug of shoulders, and luckily for Sam he was turning back to the closet to get more appropriate clothes for an evening out so he couldn't see the terror on the blond's face.

"Although it really hurts" Sam decided to change his strategy, bringing a hand to his lower back with an exaggerated grunt. "I don't want to spoil the dinner for all of you, maybe we could just postpone it for the weekend"

"I think that's a good idea, love" Blaine immediately agreed, before walking to the bed to put an arm around Sam's neck and kiss the top of his head. "I'll text them right away to let them know. Are you sure we don't need to go to the hospital?"

"Let's just make a deal: let's see how I do through the night and if it still hurts by morning, I'll let you take me to the hospital. Okay?" Sam assured him, wanting to put his mind at ease because, yeah, he needed Blaine to believe he was hurting, but he didn't want to make him worry excessively or feel too bad with himself.

"Ok, but I'm holding you to that promise" Blaine answered in a soft voice that didn't belie how serious he was with his threat. "Now, do you need help getting dressed?"

"I think so, I don't think I should be moving too much" Sam answered, trying to sound reasonable, and Blaine once again fell in the trap with the softest of smiles.

Sam convinced Blaine he didn't need to stay in bed and that he could get comfortable enough on the sofa, as long as he didn't overdo it. Of course Blaine wasn't going to let him, and offered to cook something, but Sam persuaded him just to order some take away and cuddle with him. It was one thing to slightly modify reality –not lie, Sam didn't lie– to escape dinner, and another one using Blaine as his personal slave, which he wasn't going to do. Too much.

Sam also convinced to leave the washing up for the next day for once and sit with him to watch some of that bad telly they loved so much –or Sam did, but Blaine would never deny him anything–. So after making sure Sam was comfortable enough and yes, some yogurt would be nice and no, he didn't need anything else, Blaine finally relented and sat at his side. Sam quickly engulfed him in a side-embrace and brought Blaine impossibly close to him until he was curling to his side with a satisfied sigh.

"I'm sorry I punched you" Blaine apologized after a minute, depositing a sweet kiss in Sam's cheek.

"I'm sorry I crept up on you" Sam apologized back, completely honest that time, as his arm tightened his grip around Blaine's upper body in a reassuring squeeze.

They shared a loving smile and continued watching TV, comfortable with their familiar routine. And, as Sam suspected, it wasn't long before a sudden weight on his shoulder and a light breathing near his ear indicated that Blaine had fallen asleep on him, as he did most nights.

Sam brought his hand to the back of Blaine's head to caress the curls lying there and was only slightly surprised at how soft Blaine's hair was without any product he had neglected to apply after his shower in his rush to take care of Sam. Sam smiled fondly as he also noticed the apparently huge sweatshirt in which Blaine seemed to have gotten lost, as he had clearly dressed in the first clothes he had found, obviously Sam's. But all of those only reinforced how adorable, especial and incredibly kindhearted his boyfriend was. And Sam only felt like squeezing him strongly to his chest and showering him with kisses until he could take it no more.

But he didn't; he let him sleep, like he always did, and contented himself with kissing the top of his head every now and then as his hand lovingly rubbed Blaine's forearm, lying on Sam's chest, trying to compensate all the cares Blaine had given him that night.

Knowing he had fooled his boyfriend like that, Sam felt momentarily guilty because yeah, Blaine was so smart, but he was also quite gullible and Sam knew that small fact and had taken advantage of it. But when Blaine's face fell a bit deeper into the curve on Sam's neck, and his breath tickled the blond's skin in the most wonderful and intimate of ways, he quickly forgot about his guilt and smiled goofily because yeah, he was indeed a lucky man and that was his favorite way to spend an evening.


End file.
